poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Christmas Raccoons
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Christmas Raccoons is the first Earthworm Jim/Raccoons crossover special produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot On December 23, Ranger Dan receives a call that all the trees in the forest are disappearing. Tommy and Julie (including Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Johan and Peewit) are concerned, but Dan is doing the investigating. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a trio of raccoons (married couple Ralph and Melissa and their friend Bert) prepare their home, The Raccoondominium, for Christmas. Earthworm Jim and his friends then introduce themselves to The Raccoons. Their joy is cut short when they see in the news that all the trees in the forest are disappearing. Nearby, local aardvark millionaire Cyril Sneer (along with Professor Monkey-for-a-Head) are revealed to be the tree thieves hoping to make a profit out of the lumber. Cyril's college-educated son Cedric tries to talk him out of his crazed plans to destroy the whole forest. Cyril ignores Cedric and chops down a whole line of trees, including the Raccoondominium. However, Cyril loses the Raccoons' tree and Tommy, Julie, and Schaeffer find it and take it home. Left without a home, the Raccoons try to find who's behind the destruction of the forest. Ralph sees Tommy, Julie and Schaeffer dragging it to the cabin and deduces they are the forest destroyers and follows them. While Tommy and Julie go out, leaving Schaeffer alone in the cabin, the Raccoons sneak inside and find the Raccoondominium decorated with ornaments, tinsel, and lights. As Melissa tries to get their Christmas stockings back, Schaeffer wakes up from his nap and chases the Raccoons through the forest. The chase leads the four animals to Cyril's sawmill, where they find the source of the forest destruction. As Cyril and Cedric head out to cut down the rest of the trees in the forest, the Raccoons and Schaeffer catch the two Sneers. After some convincing that there's a profit in planting trees, Cyril reluctantly agrees to replant all of the trees. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and the others fight and defeat Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, who retreats vowing revenge. The animals are pleased they have saved the forest, but the Raccoons are still homeless. Schaeffer returns to the cabin, where Julie and Tommy wait for him. Just then, Julie and Tommy see the homeless Raccoons in the cold and realise that their Christmas tree must be the Raccoons' home. Julie phones their father to ask him to find a new home for them. Dan agrees and the group celebrate. The next day Julie and Tommy wake up only to find it is Christmas Eve and they must have dreamed the events of the previous 'day'. However, Dan tells them that the trees have miraculously stopped being cut down. He reads a newspaper article to them which says that thousands of seedlings were planted overnight, but the tree planter is anonymous. Suddenly, Schaeffer, Julie and Tommy see outside the window the Raccoons settling in a newly re-planted tree nearby. As Jim and his friends returned home to Terlawk, they started exchanging each other's gifts. Trivia *Genie, Johan, Peewit and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will guest star in this special. Strangely though, The Smurfs are absent in this special. They will soon meet The Raccoons and Schaeffer in the follow-up, Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Raccoons on Ice. *Professor Monkey-for-a-Head will work with Cyril Sneer. *Earthworm Jim and his friends meet Bert, Ralph, Melissa and Schaeffer for the first time. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Christmas Specials Category:Smurfs Category:Christmas Films